1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to systems, methods and techniques for sharing copies of handwritten notes among participants in a meeting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most professionals attend at least several meetings in the course of any given workday. Later, it often is desirable to retrieve some portion of information that was discussed during a particular meeting. However, given the professional's busy work schedule, he or she typically will have difficulty recalling all of the details from each meeting that he or she attended. For example, a professional might recall that a particularly helpful chart or other illustration was drawn during a meeting and will want to obtain a copy of that drawing. However, tracking down a single piece of paper from a meeting that may have occurred days or even weeks ago, particularly if the attendee does not remember exactly who created the illustration, often can be difficult and time-consuming, if not impossible.
Currently, in order for meeting members to share the results of a meeting, typically all the input would have to be collected, merged, transcribed and circulated. This rarely occurs and when it does it rarely is timely and often is inaccurate, allowing the collator considerable latitude to re-interpret what happened.